


How Did it All Begin? Oh Right a Sword Broke

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin makes a mistake, Arthur breaks a sword, Morgana is vindictive, and the Dragon is proved to be right about the whole "sexual tension" thing. A normal day in Camelot. Slash kinda PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did it All Begin? Oh Right a Sword Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my silly imagination.
> 
> Soo this been sitting in my drafts for a very long time.. I actually forgot about it completely till I accidentally found it!!! I thought what the heck let's post it since I haven't posted anything in months. I did a quick read over so I'm pretty sure there will some mistakes here.. so yep sorry bout that. Oh and since this is an old fic, it's set in like first season or second.  
> ah.. this is kinda my first ever somehow pwp kind of fic... so yep.. just a warning if you're looking for a perfect fic somewhere in here cause it's mostly silly and humorous.

 

If someone asked Merlin how it happened, not that anyone would, Merlin's answer would always be "I have no idea." Because he didn't.

The Dragon called it _sexual tension_ but come on, what did he know? He's a thousand years old Dragon. He did not know anything; nope nothing at all. Or that what Merlin kept telling himself the night he asked the Dragon why Arthur hates him.

"It's the tension caused by his hormones reacting to your own," the Dragon told him.

"What?" Merlin of course chose to ask instead of understanding the meaning of the Dragon's words.

"It means young warlock," the Dragon's bored voice made Merlin frown. "Arthur does not know how to react to your presence."

"He can always act nice for a change," he definitely should. Merlin was always nice to him. Well, most of the time. "So, he's an arsebecause he doesn't know how to act?" Merlin watched as the Dragon sighed, which, he noticed, was happening more and more the last couple of weeks, basically since he started taking advices from him concerning Arthur's behaviors.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. Let nature take its course. Remember it's your destiny," with that, the Great Dragon was gone.

 

Moving on to the night or event in question. That night was, as usual, a hard night for Merlin. He woke up too early to get Gauis's horse ready for his trip to a nearby village. Next he went to wake _Arthur_ for his breakfast with the King. After that came the usual chores; clean _Arthur_ 's room, wash _Arthur_ 's clothes, polish _Arthur_ 's armor, make _Arthur_ 's bath, get _Arthur_ his lunch. And so on and so forth. **Arthur** was Merlin's life, he realized with bitterness.

Only if the prat would appreciate it. A thank you would be nice from time to time.  
  
"MERLIN," then again, a thank you was too much to ask.  
  
Arthur looked pissed.  
  
Merlin swalloed and put his, _I didn't do anything_ , face. "Yes, sire?"  
  
"Where is my sword?"  
  
"Erm..." Merlin searched around hurriedly. He was sure the sword was here... somewhere.  
  
"You've lost my sword, haven't you?" Arthur's arms were crossed over his chest. His stand meant trouble.  
  
Merlin looked at him sheepishly before saying in a low voice. "I might've given it to Gauis by mistake."  
  
"Gauis?"  
  
Merlin nodded.  
  
"Why would Gaius need my sword?"  
  
"He is on his way to this village to treat some sick people. You never know who might attack him," Merlin answered seriously. "So, I gave him the first sword I saw. Like I said, mistake," he smiled sweetly at the last word.

Arthur did not look impressed.  
  
"Merlin," Arthur walked to stand beside him. "My father sent guards with Gaius."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, if anything happened, they'd protect him."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"YOU DID NOT NEED TO GIVE HIM MY BLOODY SOWRD," Arthur snapped.  
  
The hope of Arthur sympathizing with him was shattered.  
  
"I'll just go and find you another one."  
  
Merlin run off before Arthur could remember to throw something at him.  
  
And Merlin did find one, but that led to the next event which moved them closer to the main event of the night in question.  
  
The sword belonged to Morgana.  
  
Morgana did not know Merlin took it, and gave it to Arthur who liked it without knowing who it belonged to. Merlin was pleased with himself. The thing was, Merlin did not know who is the owner of the sword either. That, naturally, led to more trouble.  
  
Morgana was furious when she discovered her beloved sword, note it was made for display only, was almost destroyed during Arthur's training session with his knights.  
  
Arthur blamed Merlin who fled. Morgana did not care who she killed as long as she avenged her sword. Naturally, Arthur fled, too.  
  
They ended in Merlin's room.  
  
Arthur was not amused.  
  
Merlin was terrified, of Morgana more than Arthur. He voiced his thoughts.  
  
"She's not here right now, isn't she?" Arthur scowled at him.  
  
Merlin smiled innocently.  
  
 _Maybe hiding in his room was a big mistake_. Not that Merlin would suggest they leave any time soon.

 

"I hope she won't think of looking here," Arthur's voice was muffled. He was bending to look through the crack in the door.  
  
Merlin did not stare at Arthur's arse. He did not. If his eyes lingered a bit on it, then it was just because he was sitting on the bed, so Arthur's arse was on his line of sight. Nothing else.  
  
Nevertheless, he cleared his throat. "Well, it's commonly known that people usually don't see what's right in front of them. So, it might take her a while to find us."  
  
Merlin could see the frown appear at Arthur's face before he even turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
A short silence in which Arthur kept frowning at Merlin and Merlin kept his innocent look on.  
  
He knew what will come next.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
No, not this. The other next part.  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
Another paused.  
  
"You know this is all your fault."  
  
Yes, _this_ part.  
  
"What?"  
  
Really what? Ok, maybe it was remotely his fault. But it wasn't really his fault.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that look. You know it's your bloody fault," Arthur crossed the small room in two steps and stood in front of Merlin, who stood up to try and backup his losing argument by trying to look... something.  
  
Arthur continued his ranting without noticing Merlin discomfort of the closeness. It wasn't new, but somehow it bothered Merlin.  
  
"First, you take my sword out of my room without telling me..."  
  
"You told me to sharpen it."  
  
"...Then you give it to Gaius..."  
  
"By mistake."  
  
"...Then you try to brush it off by saying my knights who I trained cannot take care of him..."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"...By impling that Gaius can defeat who or what my knights can't..."  
  
"Again, I never said any of this."  
  
"...Then you go and get me another sword..."  
  
"You have to admit it was a beautiful sword."  
  
"...That was not made for fighting..."  
  
"How was I supposed to know? You're the swords expert."  
  
"...Which broke while I was training and almost broke my arm with it..."  
  
"Again, not my fault you're a bad fighter."  
  
"... AND it belonged to MORGANA..."  
  
"I did not know that."  
  
"... Who thinks I broke her precious sword..."  
  
"Technically you did."  
  
"...And now she's after my head."  
  
"She's after mine too."  
  
"...And even my father can't stop her..."  
  
"She is scary."  
  
"...And it's all your fault."  
  
"And it's not my fault."  
  
By this point, Arthur was standing toe to toe with Merlin. He kept moving forward with each sentence, and yes Merlin did notice. How could you not? Even though Merlin's hands kept moving and waving around, Arthur did not notice, how typical, any of Merlin's attempts to push him away. Royal prat.  
  
They were breathing. Arthur from the non-stop rant. Merlin from an entirely different reason. Damn, Arthur was so damn close.  
  
A minute passed without a word.  
  
Merlin opened his mouth to say something, if he was honest, something stupid, about how was Arthur's frown fading. Or about how he wanted to drag Arthur and kiss him.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
 _Focus._  
  
 _Right._  
  
 _Make fun of Arthur._  
  
He opened his mouth, again, to speak when Arthur's hand caught his arm. His hold was strong and painful. Merlin was not scared Arthur might hit him. He wasn't. Why would he? Arthur looked... Well. Merlin tilted his head and swallowed.  
  
"Merlin..." Arthur sounded unsure and his hold on Merlin's arm Loosened a little.  
  
Merlin was not nervous at all.  
  
Not at all.  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
See?  
  
his voice did not break. _Ha!_  
  
"Is the door locked?" Arthur's hand moved to his shoulder.  
  
What the _hell_?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ok, maybe his voice was breaking a little bit now.  
  
BUT come on, Arthur was moving his hand to the back of Merlin's neck.  
  
Again, what the _hell_?  
  
Not that Merlin did not like it...  
  
"Good."  
  
Arthur closed the distant between them dragging him closer. Merlin took a moment to breath before Arthur's mouth covered his.  
  
This was not suppose to happen, right?  
  
Not that it was bad or anything. But what the _hell_?  
  
They should be arguing then sulking. Each one in a corner, actually, more of Arthur sulking on Merlin's bed while Merlin sulked in a corner. anyway, kissing and fumbling with clothes were not a part of all the "fighting" scenario.  
  
So, you can't blame Merlin for breaking the kiss too fast.  
  
"Wait... Wait," Merlin breathed and tried to keep his hands from tearing Arthur's clothes.  
  
"What?" Arthur's eyes were wide.  
  
"What are we doing?" Ok, silly question. But give him a break.  
  
"If you don't know by now..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Arthur laughed.  
  
"We were supposed to argue and fight."  
  
"I think this is much better."  
  
"Well, yeah," Merlin frowned. What was he saying? Oh right, he shook his head. "I mean, are you sure about this? You're not doing this to shut me up or anything?"  
  
"Of course I'm doing this to shut you up, Merlin."  
  
Merlin scowled.  
  
"It doesn't mean I'm not sure that I like kissing you and that I've wanted to do this for a long time."  
  
Oh  
  
OH  
  
 _That damn Dragon_  
  
Why was he thinking about the Dragon?  
  
 _Back to Arthur_  
  
Merlin smiled and dragged Arthur toward him again.  
  
He closed his eyes as Arthur covered him again.  
  
Nothing was perfect of course, but for Merlin, this kiss was the perfect kiss.  
  
Even though they stumbled on Merlin's stuff on the floor. Arthur hit his head on the wall when Merlin pushed him against it. Merlin's fingers got tangled in Arthur's mail when he tried to take it off. And some other more embarrassing incidents.  
  
But again, to Merlin, it was perfect.  
  
The feel of Arthur around him and his tongue pushing Merlin's own, Arthur's hands on Merlin's neck keeping him close, Arthur's heavy breathing, Arthur's sweat dripping on his eyes... Arthur was even Merlin's love life now. Merlin smiled into the kiss.

 

"What?"  
  
"Nothing. This is perfect."  
  
Arthur smiled into the kiss, too.  
  
And then Merlin wanted more. So much more he felt he'd explode. From the way Arthur was moaning and panting, he wanted more too.  
  
So, Merlin took a hold of his tunic, the mail on the floor now, and dragged him until they were on his bed.  
  
Merlin, surprisingly, on top.  
  
 _Yes. This was good._  
  
Arthur didn't seem to mind. He pulled Merlin down for another kiss. Merlin whined, yes not moaned, he whined. He wanted more. Why can't Arthur understand.  
  
But he did.  
  
From the way he laughed at Merlin's manly whines.  
  
 _Arrogant prat._  
  
Merlin took his revenge by dragging his tongue over Arthur's neck slowly. Arthur's laughs turned into moans.  
  
 _Who's the whiner now?_  
  
The setting was perfect. Merlin was in control. Arthur was totally under his commands, literally. So, it was just a bit of pulling and pushing and they'd both be ready for more than just kissing.  
  
Merlin's jacket landed next to Arthur's mail.  
  
Arthur was as usual impatient. He tugged at Merlin's trousers.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Merlin took a second to breath. His eyes took the scene under him. Arthur was a mess. His hair stuck everywhere, cheeks flushed. sweat covered his face, and his eyes were full of lust and need. Merlin licked his lips looking at Arthur's red lips, the angry red spot in Arthur's neck.  
  
He did this.  
  
 _Holy_ damn.  
  
Arthur was a beautiful mess.  
  
"Merlin."  
  
 _Right._  
  
 _Back to what they were doing._  
  
 _He can admire his work later._  
  
Merlin smiled tracing Arthur's chest with his hand. All he had to do is pull the tunic and he'll have more skin to mark. Then take his trousers off. And he can do other things. Better things with his hands and mouth...  
  
Only if things were that simple.  
  
"MERLIN."  
  
 _just his luck._  
  
"ARTHUR."  
  
 _Shit. Morgana._  
  
Merlin's heart stopped. Arthur stilled under him. His eyes were wide but for a whole other reason than before.  
  
"Merlin..." Arthur whispered.  
  
And they both jumped from the bed and, impressively, reached the corner which was hidden from the crack in the door without falling over each other. Merlin considered that an achievement. He pressed against Arthur to keep them out of view.  
  
A bad move.  
  
Merlin realized his mistake when Arthur shivered against his chest and chocked trying to stop from moaning.  
  
Oh  
  
Merlin looked down to find his thigh pressing Arthur's erection.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
Now he wanted to groan.  
  
 _No no._  
  
Merlin could hear Morgan moving around outside and talking to someone.  
  
Gwen.

Merlin looked at Arthur again and almost chocked on the air he was trying to breath in. Arthur was staring at him with a slightly opened mouth. A drop of sweat was traveling down his cheek, he was blinking to stop another one from going into his eye.  
  
 _Focus._  
  
 _Morgana._  
  
 _Outside._  
  
Merlin took a deep breath and listened to what was happening away from him and Arthur and they're throbbing need.  
  
"Check Merlin's room, would you." Morgana said to Gwen. Merlin panicked and Arthur stiffened.  
  
The sound of Gwen going up the stairs to Merlin's room was too loud in his ears. She pushed the door. It didn't open.  
  
Right. The door was locked.  
  
"Umm, my lady. I don't think they're here."  
  
Merlin couldn't hear Morgana's answer. He was too busy trying not to look at Arthur when he moved and his arm brushed over Merlin's erection. Merlin was sure he did it on purpose.  
  
 _Prat prat._  
  
"The door is locked."  
  
 _Shit_  
  
Their clothes on the floor.  
  
No way Gwen could miss them.  
  
Merlin looked at Arthur who read his mind. Their mutual panic was not helping Merlin's heart any. It was hard enough to try and keep his heart from jumping out of his chest after seeing Arthur practically begging him to shag him senseless. Add a panic attack from the thought of Morgana finding them, in this state, his heart couldn't take it.  
  
He didn't want to die while being this close to taking Arthur.  
  
Thinking about it, he didn't want to die at the hands of Morgana... Ever.  
  
"And from what I can see, there is no one in there."  
  
Gwen.  
  
bless her heart.  
  
He'll give her the biggest flower bouquet in the whole kingdom after this was all over.  
  
A few minutes of grumbling and things falling, thankfully not breaking, Merlin was glad for little miracles, he'll be cleaning the place after all; Morgana and Gwen left.  
  
Merlin sighed in relief.  
  
His relief was cut short when Arthur clutched his cock and squeezed, not too gently, Merlin gasped and groaned.  
  
 _Damn it felt good._  
  
 _But, hold on a minute._  
  
 _He was in charge now._  
  
 _Arthur was the one under him._  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
When did they close anyway?  
  
Never mind that.

  
  
Merlin pushed Arthur's hand away then grabbed his other one. He pinned them both above Arthur's head and leaned in to kiss him hard. He moaned when Arthur went in full force inside his mouth. His tongue moved inside Merlins. But Merlin was not give up his power easily and because of a tongue. No matter how talented that tongue was. Merlin sucked on Arthur's tongue.  
  


The noises that came out of Arthur were glorious.  
  
Merlin was not sure if his own noises sounded good or bad. But right now, he didn't care since he was busy with more important things. Like tearing off Arthur's clothes. He'll mend them later. At that moment, he needed more skin. more space to bite, suck and brand as his.  
  
He honestly didn't know how he did it. It's not magic he could say that for sure, but it was close enough.  
  
A few moments of blurry image, he found himself naked from the waist up. So was Arthur.  
  
And honestly, he didn't care how it happened.  
  
All He saw was more skin, more touching, and more Arthur.  
  
Merlin was aware of their still awkward position cramped against the corner of the room. Arthur was too far gone in his need to really notice. Again, it was Merlin's job to keep the prince safe and keep him away from harm. Unless Merlin was the one who causes that harm.  
  
What? He never hurt him bad.  
  
"Arthur..." Merlin pulled back from Arthur's groping. Not far to be completely out of reach, but enough to be able to see him.  
  
"What?" And yes, that was definitely a whine.  
  
Merlin's heart was beating fast before , but now it felt like it was ready to burst. Arthur looked flustered from the interruption. Merlin didn't care for his annoyance. All he could see was the way Arthur was breathing, how his chest moved fast, how their tangled sweat was making his skin shine, how his hair is was sticking to his forehead, how Arthur's knees were bent like it was too much for him to stand. And most importantly, how Arthur's erection was obvious under his trousers.  
  
"Merlin..." Arthur was scowling.  
  
 _Focus._  
  
 _He licked his lips._  
  
"Not here," Merlin said taking Arthur's hand and moving them back to the bed. "Here," and pushed Arthur back on the bed. "This is much better," he smilesd at the amused, yet fond, look on Arthur's face.  
  
He'll change that look.  
  
He wanted the full blown lust back.  
  
Right now.  
  
And Merlin did not waste time. He jumped on top of Arthur. They both moaned at the same time their cocks touched. And Arthur's hand pulled Merlin down kissing him. Merlin shivered; his hands on Arthur hair jerking his head back and breaking the kiss. Merlin's tongue finds Arthur's chest worked on it.  
  
Arthur's harsh breathing and groans were filling his head.  
  
He needed to hear them more.  
  
He needed them louder and more intense.  
  
Merlin's hands went down to work on the last piece of clothing that is keeping him from having all of Arthur under him. He tugged once, twice..  
  
"You're the worst servant I've ever had," Arthur half laughed half chocked as Merlin fumbled with his trousers.  
  
"Don't forget who dresses you every morning," Merlin grumbled.  
  
"Yet, you can't seem to do the opposite when it's needed."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Arthur chuckled then made Merlin whimper when his hand got a hold of Merlin's cock.  
  
"At lest let me get us off of these clothes," he whined shutting his eyes and letting his head fall on Arthur's shoulder.  
  
"How about if I make you come right now in your pants," damn arrogant clotpole...  
  
Arthur cupped him again.  
  
What was he saying? Something about clotpole?  
  
"Arthur... I want more," Merlin clutched Arthur's arms and pinned them, again."I want you off these clothes," he leaned down so he can feel Arthur's breath on his face,"I want to see all of you. I want you to feel me whole."  
  
The way a shiver traveled through Arthur's body made Merlin want to just forget this clothing thing and just drive Arthur over the edge where he lie. But Merlin was _the master_ of self control, most of the time.  
  
"Merlin..." Arthur's voice cracked as he spoke. "Shut up and get naked right now. And this is an order you better follow."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
Who was he to not follow orders?  
  
"But first."   
  
To be fair, he _did_ disobey all the time.  
  
"Let's get the boots off first."  
  
Arthur grumbled but did not object.  
  
Now that the boots and socks were out of the way, he could go back to being all dirty with his prince.  
Merlin sat back in the same position they were before. Arthur's hands above his head and Merlin smiling none   
too sweetly at him.

Without breaking eye contacts, Merlin slid one hand down leaving his other hand to keep Arthur's arms pinned. He smirked when Arthur arched up and almost yelled when his palm brushed over his cock.  
  
"Merrllin.."  
  
 _Damn it._  
  
How could one word make him want to lose it?  
  
 _Master_ of self control, remember.

"Just relax, my lord," oh yes. Arthur was so close and Merlin was not far behind. He could feel his own erection fighting to be freed. "I'll take care of you; like I always do." Arthur jerked his head in a nod without opening his eyes. Merlin didn't like that. "Open your eyes."  
  
Arthur groaned but stubbornly kept them close.  
  
"Open them," Merlin growled.  
  
Arthur complied.  
  
Yes.  
  
This was good.  
  
Finally, Merlin pulled Arthur's trousers in one movement.  
  
"You're beautiful," he breathed taking all of Arthur in.  
  
Finally.  
  
His hand move automatically to take hold of Arthur's too ready cock.  
  
The noises and courses Arthur yelled this time made Merlin's breath come as gasps.  
  
"Merlin," Arthur was panting. "Clothes, off now."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice.  
  
His trousers landed somewhere in the room.  
  
When he looked back up, Arthur's eyes were if even possible, huger than before.  
  
"Wow," all Arthur said then he was dragging Merlin down to kiss him more hungrily.  
  
Merlin wanted to do so many things now that he have them both naked and on edge. But it was obvious they would not last much longer. He took hold of Arthur's erection with his own in one hand.  
  
They swallowed each other's screams.  
  
His hand moved faster.  
  
Arthur's body moved with him.  
  
They're chest to chest now.  
  
Merlin loved how Arthur's hands moved all over his body. Like he was trying to touch every inch of Merlin. He loved how Arthur did not want to stop kissing. How his tongue did that thing that makes Merlin shiver.  
  
God, he wanted to do so much more.  
  
For now, he'll just keep his hold on both of them and jerk them off.  
  
At first, Merlin moved slowly, too slowly for Arthur's liking.  
  
"Merlin... Move or I'll throw you in the dungeons for a week."  
  
Typical royal ass.  
  
 _But what an ass._  
  
"Merlin."  
  
Right.  
  
He can admire that ass later.  
  
Maybe do things to it, too.  
  
Merlin ducked his head and kissed Arthur's neck while moving his hand a bit more faster. Arthur jerked his head back moaning and giving Merlin more access to his gorgeous nape. He licked and sucked with little bites; his hand squeezed them together with more force. Arthur groaned then pushed Merlin back from his neck to return the favor.  
  
He loved the feel of Arthur's lips on his neck and shoulder.  
  
Damn.  
  
Arthur had a mean tongue.  
  
Merlin moaned. His hand was moving frantically now; bringing them to their end,  
  
His last thought before his climax hit him, Arthur was crying out his name.  
  
Then, shit it felt so good.  
  
When the world came back to focus again, Merlin found himself lying on top of Arthur who had his arms around Merlin's waist. He lifted his head a bit to look at his prince.  
  
As usual, the bastard looked absolutely breath taking.  
  
He did this.  
  
He was the reason Arthur looked like this.  
  
He wanted to do it more.  
  
"Whatever you're thinking now. Stop it."  
  
Merlin blinked then smiles. "I was just thinking how annoying you are," Arthur lifted an eyebrow. "You're too bossy."  
  
Arthur laughed then kissed him softly and Merlin smiled drunkly.  
  
He can get use to this.  
  
They should clean up, but he was too tired to even think about moving from where he was resting.  
  
A few minutes passed with them just lying. Arthur had his arms around Merlin keeping him sprawled on top of him.  
  
"Does this mean you'll not put me in the stocks?" Merlin said grinning at Arthur.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Arthur smirked. "This does not mean you're not an awful servant."  
  
Great.  
  
Merlin scowled.  
  
Wait.  
  
The stocks might not be a bad idea.  
  
Arthur might help him clean up after.  
  
Merlin smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
